


А между тем...

by Skata



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Open Relationships, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(От автора) Моя скромная попытка прописать Боунза (и отношения Боунза и Джима) между сценами STID.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А между тем...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816307) by [Savoytruffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle). 



— Должен быть выход! — упирается Джим, ведь он ещё не знает ситуаций, которых нельзя обратить в свою пользу.  
— Мы сделали всё, что могли, — отвечает Спок. — Мы закончили исследование планеты и перепись населения. Они не будут потеряны для потомков, — ведь он – хладнокровный ублюдок.  
— Перепись? — огрызается Леонард. — Да мы даже не говорили с ними! Ты не можешь провести перепись, не поговорив с самим населением. К чёрту потомков. Все они погибнут! — ведь кто-то должен сказать так – в их руках сейчас чужие жизни.  
— Боунз… — предупреждает Джим, но к чёрту и его. Если он не хочет знать прямолинейный ответ Леонарда, пусть перестанет звать его на собрания.  
— Холодный ядерный взрыв внутри вулкана сможет нейтрализовать извержение без негативных геологических последствий, — предполагает Чехов, ведь он тот, кто решает проблемы.  
Глаза Джима вспыхивают:  
— Они и не узнают!..  
— Капитан, спускаться на шаттле в действующий вулкан очень рискованно, — замечает Сулу, но по голосу ясно: он уже просчитывает, как это сделать, ведь он человек действия.  
— Если кто и сможет – это ты, — без тени сомнения отзывается Джим.  
— Но нам нужно увести местных жителей подальше от храма, — говорит Скотти, ведь его мозг всегда считает на пять шагов вперёд. — Они попадут в радиус поражения.  
Джим кивает:  
— Это похоже на план.  
— Капитан, — тут же возражает Спок, — я должен опротестовать подобное решение. Первая Директива ясно определена на этот счёт. Мы не должны вмешиваться в развитие чужих цивилизаций.  
— Спок, эта цивилизация будет уничтожена, — говорит Джим. — Ты сам знаешь вероятность. У них нет шансов.  
— Это не вопрос вероятности, — отвечает Спок.  
— Чёрт возьми, это и не вопрос вмешательства, — парирует Леонард. Он в курсе, что должен найти со Споком общий язык, и так же ясно ненавидит эту необходимость. — Мы не собираемся их колонизировать; не собираемся вести с ними торговлю, поставив с ног на голову всю экономику; мы не станем предлагать им технологии, к которым они не готовы; мы даже не покажем наших лиц. И мы уж точно не станем навязывать им наши моральные кодексы. Жизнь или смерть – что бы там ни узнали эти люди – _логически_ , мистер Спок, что предпочтительней?  
— Доктор Маккой… — начинает Спок.  
— Жизнь или смерть? — повторяет Леонард.  
— Не мне решать…  
— Жизнь или смерть?  
— Жизнь, — кратко признаёт Спок.  
— Тогда мы должны спасти планету, — и да, Леонард знает, удар был ниже пояса, но он сдал экзамен по психологии и готов поставить на кон свою мед-лицензию: это действенная терапия.  
И похоже, Ухура с ним согласна. Она опускает ладонь Споку на плечо, и он оборачивается, встречаясь с ней взглядом.  
— Я доставлю в вулкан устройство детонации, — произносит Спок.  
Ухура связной, и порой так хороша в этом, что может обходиться без слов.  
Если уж Боунзу пришлось попасть в космос, он рад, что оказался в такой команде.  
И с Джимом, конечно.

Вместе с Джимом он бы прыгнул со скалы.

Со Споком на борту, живой Нибирой, исчезающей в мониторах, и в кои-то веки без пострадавших, требующих внимания, Леонард оказывается в собственной каюте – успокаивает нервы стаканом бурбона.  
Пусть даже он до сих пор не привык работать с вулканцем, от мысли, что они едва не потеряли Спока, его трясёт.  
А что ещё хуже: Спок был готов к этому. Готов отдать жизнь за чужую цивилизацию, лишь бы только эта цивилизация не заметила нечто, чего даже не поняла бы. Спок был готов умереть, только бы поддержать порядок, даже зная где-то глубоко в своей зелёной крови, что порядок этот ложный и что сам он его сейчас нарушил.  
Как будто смерть стала бы его наказанием за нарушение правил.  
— Хей, Боунз.  
Джим заходит в каюту, и Леонард поднимает взгляд. Джим знает код и никогда не утруждается звонком – разве только полагая, что Леонард не один. Точно так же, как и Леонард знает код Джима.  
Так проще наведываться друг к другу по ночам незамеченными.  
— Как Спок? — спрашивает Леонард.  
Джим жмёт плечами:  
— Без понятия.  
Он хочет казаться беззаботным, но Леонарду видней.  
— Чего бы это ни стоило, ты поступил правильно.  
— Ага, знаю, — отзывается Джим, словно всё это неважно и он устал это обсуждать.  
Можно подумать, они хоть словом обмолвились.  
— Ну, хочешь перепихнёмся или как? — классический механизм решения проблем от Джима Кирка.  
Леонард не против перепихнуться, но и не в восторге стать отвлекающим манёвром.  
— Слушай, — начинает Леонард, — Командование поймёт наше решение. То есть, они, конечно, повозмущаются для порядка, но…  
— Боунз, в самом деле, ну подумаешь!.. — настроение Джима из апатии странным курсом скатывается в раздражение. — О чём командование не узнает, о том и париться не будет. Да и я не буду, — выдаёт Леонарду фирменную усмешку и одним текучим движением стаскивает жёлтую майку. — А теперь не перейти ли нам к более приятным заботам…  
Джим опирается на стул Леонарда, и Леонард безотчётно вскидывает руки, поддерживая его.  
— Погоди минуту. Джим, ты же не какой-то малолетний разгильдяй, который линяет после комендантского часа, чтобы напиться и поваляться с девчонкой у озера.  
— Поваляться у озера? — смеясь, повторяет Джим. — Ты должен рассказать мне о своём детстве побольше. Может, спустя пару минут, когда мой рот окажется на твоём…  
— Джим! Штука в том, что ты капитан звездолёта. Ты не прячешься в комнате, надеясь, что мама тебя не найдёт. Ты расскажешь им, что сделал и почему. К тому же, мы приняли решение вместе. Чёрт возьми, ведь это я убедил Спока!  
Джим небрежно отмахивается:  
— Не, ты просто поддержал меня.  
Так, ладно, ещё минуту назад Леонард волновался, сейчас он взбешён.  
— Чёрта с два, — рычит он. — Я озвучил то, что считал верным. Тебя нужно залатать – всегда пожалуйста. Тебе что-то нужно здесь, — он указывает вокруг, — только скажи. Но там, на собрании? Чёрт возьми, ты можешь биться об заклад: я говорю то, что думаю, нравится тебе это или нет.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Джим поднимает руки, отстраняясь. — Я понял. Ты сам по себе. На том и порешим, хорошо? Дело сделано, — тянется подобрать футболку с пола. — Наверно, мне лучше уйти…  
Леонард стискивает зубы и едва не позволяет ему подняться. Как только этот парень умудряется выказать столько уверенности, делая верный шаг, и тут же оступиться на другом – чёртова тайна. Джим может думать, что таким идиотским образом защищает себя, но когда дойдёт до дела, он не станет давать себе поблажек…  
И всё равно, если Джим сейчас уйдёт, никто из них не уснёт этой ночью.  
— Останься, — говорит Леонард.  
Джим остаётся.

Они больше не заговаривают об этом.  
Между ними всё возвращается на круги своя.  
Леонард знает, это не слишком-то здорово, но Джим окружает себя своей нахальной уверенностью, как щитами на предельных мощностях, и Леонард решительно не хочет выяснять, каким оружием пробить эту защиту.  
Его дело – чинить, а не разрушать.

— Близняшки! — хвастается Джим, стягивая ту же рубашку, в которой ушёл прошлой ночью. — Или сёстры, по крайней мере, — ухмыльнувшись, тычет в пару засосов на груди. — Или же лучшие подружки, которые близки как сёстры, — спускает штаны и переступает через них. — А может, все каитианки похожи друг на друга и зовут себя сёстрами. Я не уверен, — за штанами следуют боксёры, и теперь голый Джим останавливается прямо перед ним. — Но у них были хвосты, Боунз. _Цепкие_ хвосты, — он тянется вниз и похабно, грязно целует Леонарда, после чего отстраняется. — Это было офигительно.  
Тряхнув головой, Леонард смеётся. Джим в Сан-Франциско всё равно что Джим на обитаемой планете или Джим на отличной звёздной базе – ребёнок в кондитерской.  
Настоящий чертёнок в невообразимо развратной кондитерской.  
Но уж лучше здесь, чем на корабле, так что когда Джим сходит на землю, он развлекается вволю.  
Леонард думает: знай люди о том, что они вместе, решили бы, что Джим козёл, или сам Леонард дурак, раз по-прежнему спит с ним. Но у Джима постоянная потребность в стимуляции и приключениях, а у Леонарда нет ни малейшего желания заполнять их сексуальную жизнь бессчётным количеством костюмов, реквизитов и ролевых игр.  
Конечно, время от времени им нравится добавить остроты ощущениям, но чаще Леонард предпочитает откинуться на спину и позволить Джиму отыметь его до отключки под приглушённые россказни о разнообразных экзотических встречах, чем проводить дни и ночи в поисках их замены.  
— Как бы там ни было, — Джим направляется к уборной, — меня вызвал Пайк. Хочет видеть меня и Спока у себя через… — сверяется с часами, — чёрт! через пятнадцать минут.  
Леонард следит, как Джим запрыгивает в униформу и исчезает в ванной, должно быть, наскоро умыться и кое-как пригладить непослушные пряди.  
— Ах да, я слышал прошлой ночью, они собираются послать корабль в пятилетнюю исследовательскую миссию, — Джим выныривает из ванной. — Пять лет, Боунз! Круто же!  
— Чудовищно, — бормочет Леонард.  
— Наверняка Пайк хочет поговорить как раз об этом. Зуб даю, они пошлют Энтерпрайз.  
— О, наслаждайся.  
Джим замирает у двери, оглядывается на Леонарда:  
— Ты ведь пойдёшь со мной, да?  
Леонарду хочется прочертыхаться и завыть, или предложить короткий монолог на тему опасностей космического безумия, но Джим опаздывает, а в его оптимизме всегда было нечто неприятно заразное.  
Да и потом, кого он обманывает?  
— Ну конечно, Джим.  
Джим ухмыляется – и исчезает.

Часом позже Леонард просматривает интересующие его записи от Медколлегии Звёздного флота и слышит, как шумно хлопнула входная дверь: Джим вернулся.  
— Салют, — окликает он, не поднимая глаз, — как прошло?  
Вопрос остаётся без ответа, и Леонард оборачивается. А увидев выражение лица Джима, тут же понимает, что сплоховал, поддавшись чужому безоглядному оптимизму.  
— Нибиру, да?  
Джим раздирает застёжки на кителе, как будто тот его душит.  
— Они возвращают меня в чёртову Академию, — шипит Джим и, сдёрнув китель, швыряет его на пол.  
— Они _что_?  
— Они отбирают у меня Энтерпрайз и возвращают обратно в Академию, — повторяет Джим, срываясь на крик.  
Леонард всё ещё пытается вникнуть:  
— Но как они вообще?.. — и угадывает ответ, не закончив. — Спок подал рапорт, да?  
— Точно, — Джим меряет комнату шагами.  
— А ты нет…  
Обернувшись, Джим сверкает глазами:  
— Господи! Это что, начало речи «я же говорил»? Ведь мне так хочется снова услышать, как я всех разочаровал, спасая эти чёртовы жизни! — Леонард открывает рот, но Джим на даёт ему возразить: — Чёрт возьми, может, стоило идти торной дорожкой и следовать приказам как тогда, когда Нерон уничтожил Вулкан? Правда ведь, до чего безответственно с моей стороны было спасать эту треклятую Землю!  
Джим разворачивается на пятках, собираясь уйти, но Леонард, резко поднявшись, шагает ближе и обнимает его со спины.  
— Хей, хей, хей, — шепчет он, обнимая сильней, когда Джим пытается вырваться, — я на твоей стороне, не забыл? И я думаю, на Нибиру мы поступили правильно. И ты молодец, что вернулся за Споком. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты стоял на своём, вот и всё.  
— Ага, вот только Пайк этому не слишком обрадовался. Считает, что мне не достаёт покорности. Что я не уважаю командование.  
В памяти вспыхивает совершенно неуместная сцена, как они с Джимом облюбили капитанское кресло, но Леонард мысленно отмахивается. Нужно отыскать верные слова.  
Он не может сказать: «Пайк не прав», ведь Джиму в самом деле не хватает смирения. Но, невзирая на видимость, Леонард знает: уверенность Джима в том, что он преодолеет любое препятствие (в одиночку, если придётся), идёт как от высокомерия, так и от сострадания.  
То, что Леонард чувствует, оперируя пациента, Джим ощущает в капитанском кресле.  
Он просто не может сдаться, зная, что может спасти.  
— Ты заботишься о людях, Джим, — наконец говорит Леонард, ведь это он может сказать напрямик. — И ты не бросишь даже одного без боя, не говоря уже о целой планете. От этого не легче, но такой уж ты есть, и если это лечится, что ж, я не знаю лекарства.  
На мгновение ему кажется, получилось, Леонард чувствует, как Джим чуть расслабляется в его неловких объятиях. Но тут же цепенеет и вырывается из рук.  
Леонард отпускает.  
— Да уж, видимо, это не слишком капитанское поведение, — отзывается Джим, быстро стягивает остатки униформы и переодевается в штатское. — Мне нужно свалить отсюда. И напиться.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — говорит Леонард.  
Но Джим встряхивает головой:  
— Хочу побыть один.  
Леонарду ужасно хочется зарядить кулаком в стену, но вместо этого он просит:  
— Джим, не поступай так со мной. Не поступай так _с собой_.  
— Я в порядке, слышишь? Мне просто нужен воздух.  
Леонард впивается ногтями в ладони.  
— По крайней мере, скажи, куда идёшь.  
— Дилейнис, — бормочет Джим на выходе.  
Дверь закрывается едва слышно, и всё равно отдаётся эхом до самой Джорджии. 

Леонард наконец уговаривает самого себя идти в Дилейнис – пусть даже Джим взбесится – когда раздаётся звонок в дверь. Леонард поднимается и открывает вручную.  
На пороге стоит Пайк.  
— Доктор Маккой.  
— Адмирал Пайк, — отзывается Леонард. И добавляет: — Джим вышел. Не знаю куда.  
Пайк на секунду задумывается:  
— Почему ты решил, что я ищу Джима? Это ведь не его квартира.  
Леонард мысленно чертыхается, стараясь сохранить нейтральный вид. Он почти забыл, что у Джима есть собственное жильё где-то в здании. Он не помнит, где именно.  
Леонард молчит, и Пайк продолжает:  
— Рад тебя видеть. Позволишь войти?  
— Зачем? — Леонард отступает на шаг, пропуская. — Пришли сказать, что и меня возвращают в Академию?  
— Так значит, Джим тебе рассказал.  
Леонард игнорирует догадку.  
— Знаете, а вам бы стоит. Если вы вернёте Джима, вы должны вернуть нас всех – решение мы принимали все вместе.  
— Но не все вы солгали об этом в официальном отчёте, — подчёркивает Пайк.  
Эту сентенцию он игнорирует также.  
— И вообще, какого чёрта Джиму делать в Академии? Это пустая трата его времени и таланта. Вы же не отправите Галилея обратно в воскресную школу, учить, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца. Джим спас тысячи жизней, включая жизнь Спока.  
— И Спок, к его чести, принял на себя всю ответственность за исход. Джим же не принял никакой. Не считаешь это знаком, что ему есть чему поучиться?  
Конечно, есть, думает Леонард, вот только:  
— Я не считаю, что этому научат в классе.  
— Не я решил его разжаловать, — замечает Пайк. — Меня, в общем-то, даже не спросили, — должно быть, удивление Леонарда отражается на лице, раз Пайк добавляет: — Полагаю, об этом Джим не рассказал.  
— Он думает, что разочаровал вас, — говорит Леонард.  
— Так и есть. Но это не значит, что я поставил на нём крест. Я просто считаю, что ему следует подучиться, и намерен проследить за процессом.  
— И что? Дадите лекцию, как быть ответственным капитаном?  
— Вообще-то, я собирался ему показать, — по лицу Пайка проскальзывает улыбка. — Они вернули мне Энтерпрайз и я назначил его своим первым помощником.  
Леонард моргает. Он и представить не мог, что Пайк как-то улучшит настроение Джима, но, похоже, так и случится.  
Пайк ухмыляется его молчанию:  
— Ну, — спрашивает он, — я заслужил право узнать, где сейчас Джим?  
— Бар Дилейнис.  
— Спасибо. И знаешь, раз уж я буду твоим капитаном, я был бы признателен, если бы мне не лгали в лицо, — спокойно замечает Пайк. — И пожалуй, стоит придержать резкие ответы.  
— Я могу обещать честность, — отвечает Леонард, — обещав что-то ещё, я солгу.  
И вот теперь Пайк смеётся. А потом поворачивается к выходу.  
— Да, и постарайся видеть хорошие стороны, — в дверях добавляет он, — если Кирк станет первым помощником, вам не придётся делать вид, что вы ночуете в разных каютах.  
Он уходит прежде, чем Леонард успевает придумать ответ.

Часом позже Джим буквально влетает в комнату и тут же принимается раздеваться. Это становится какой-то дурацкой тенденцией.  
— Пайк нашёл тебя? — ровно спрашивает Леонард. Он пока не уверен: Джим рад вновь поработать с Пайком или же бесится, что потерял капитанство. Зная Джима – и то, и другое сразу.  
Джим уже влез в форменные штаны и высовывается из чёрной футболки:  
— Пайк был здесь? — и сразу же, — погоди… это ты сказал ему, где я?  
— Чёрт, Джим, извини. Он сказал, ты не будешь разжалован, и я подумал…  
Джим смеётся, набрасывая китель:  
— Коварный гад. Вёл себя так, будто божественным образом прозрел, где я. Весь такой: «Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь».  
Одевшись, Джим бросает коммуникатор в карман.  
— Должно быть, под этим он подразумевал нечто иное… — начинает Леонард, но Джим уже у двери.  
— Прости, Боунз, надо бежать. Атаковали какой-то лондонский архив, и Флот срочно созвал командование всех доступных кораблей. С шансами вернёмся в космос раньше, чем думали.  
Атака? Нахмурившись, Леонард шагает к Джиму. Тот весь дрожит от энергии и совсем не кажется разозлённым, и Леонард думает, это хороший знак. Но всё же хочет знать наверняка.  
— Значит, ты в порядке после… — и тянется к его плечу.  
Но Джим уже за дверью, и Леонард не успевает поймать его.

Не проходит часа, как его срочно требуют в Госпиталь Звёздного Флота, и Леонард пытается убедить себя, что это простое совпадение.  
Он уже просмотрел отчёты о взрыве в Мемориальном Архиве Кельвина, и все пять минут на пути в госпиталь он отчаянно не думает об отличной мишени: зале собраний, в котором находится весь высший флотский состав.  
Хаос в госпитале ещё, конечно, ничего не доказывает, но иллюзии рассыпаются в пыль, когда подоспевшая медсестра ведёт его между пострадавшими военными и штатскими прямиком к турболифту.  
Секундой позже они оказываются в оживлённом, но более тихом месте, звенящем от напряжения. Дыхание Леонарда застревает в горле. Он помнит это крыло, он оказался здесь с Пайком после Нарады. Оно для высших офицеров – как капитан Гейбл, ЮСС Колумбия, и похоже, она его первый пациент.  
Леонард проводит краткий словесный и тактильный осмотр, прежде чем отойти и предоставить сканнерам начать работу.  
Оценив результаты на одном мониторе, он спешно притягивает к себе другой и просматривает список пациентов крыла. Среди них нет того имени, что он ищет, и наверное, это к лучшему, но Гейбл требуется операция, а он не уверен, что сможет работать с чистой совестью, беспрестанно думая о Джиме.  
Он шагает в коридор, отыскивая, к кому бы обратиться, и замечает кадета-медика – похоже, от потрясения девушка совершенно не в себе.  
— Кадет, ваше имя?  
— Такур, сэр.  
— Отлично, моё имя Маккой и мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Такур кивает от облегчения: наконец-то конкретная задача.  
— Найдите Джеймса Кирка. Он ка… первый помощник на Энтерпрайз и был на собрании. Вам не нужно приводить его ко мне – только выяснить, не был ли он ранен или… что там ещё. Мне плевать, скольких людей вам придётся опросить и что они расскажут вам о субординации, просто узнайте. Сможете?  
Мгновение Такур сомневается, но тут же уверенность осветляет её лицо:  
— Да, сэр.  
— Спасибо.

Готовясь к операции, Леонард уверяет себя, что с Джимом ничего не случилось – ведь когда они виделись в последний раз, они едва переговорили.  
Они даже не коснулись друг друга.  
Будь его воля, Джим бы умер от старости и скуки лет через сто. Но если это слишком большая просьба мирозданию, Леонард по крайней мере хочет быть рядом с ним.  
Знать, что сделал абсолютно всё, что мог.  
И держать его за руку.

Когда Леонард выходит из операционной, Такур его уже ждёт. Она выглядит довольной, и от одного её вида сердце Леонарда бьётся ровнее.  
— Он до сих пор в штабе, — докладывает она. — Говорят, именно он сбил вражеский шаттл. Он не ранен.  
— Ёбаный свет, — бормочет Леонард, пусть даже это донельзя неэтично.  
Наплевать. Джим в порядке.

Пять минут спустя он ищет, кому ещё требуется помощь, и оказывается в коридоре перед чересчур спокойным телом Кристофера Пайка. Звон в ушах заглушает голоса докторов, но руки, закрывающие простыней лицо адмирала, говорят громче слов.  
Теперь Леонард знает: Джим совершенно не в порядке.

Леонард хочет немедленно броситься на поиски Джима, но вокруг слишком много раненых офицеров. И кроме них гражданские. А потом его срочно вызывают проверять экипаж перед экстренным вылетом Энтерпрайз, которой снова командует Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
Учитывая путаницу последних дней и то, что никто не рассчитывал вернуться так скоро, «проверка экипажа» сводится к скудной раздаче стимуляторов и просьбе во что бы то ни стало поймать остальных.  
Чёрт, после десяти часов на ногах и не помня, когда последний раз спал, Леонард сомневается, пройдёт ли сам свою проверку.  
И уж конечно, человек, здоровье которого волнует больше всего, так и не появляется.

Наконец встретившись с Джимом, Леонард только расстраивается. Он хочет всего пару минут наедине, всего лишь спросить, как он, но заранее знает – пустая надежда.  
И потому переходит к следующей важной вещи: сканирует Джима, пока тот отвлекается на Спока.  
Биопоказатели подтверждают то, что подсказывает инстинкт Леонарда (и чёрт, здравый смысл _любого_ ): Джим в ужасном состоянии.  
Но целиком и полностью отрицает это.  
Когда Джим отправляет его в медотсек, Леонарда так и тянет уволочь его вместе с собой. Хотя, конечно, зная, какой адреналин бежит по венам Джима, грубая сила тут едва ли поможет.  
И положа руку на сердце, Джиму сейчас куда нужней лёгкая оплеуха, чем инъекция.

Когда включается громкая связь и Джим объявляет, что намерен схватить Харрисона и отдать на Земле под суд, Леонард немного выдыхает от облегчения.  
Хорошо, что Джим хоть кого-нибудь слушает.  
Пусть даже это Спок.

Когда корабль резко выбрасывает из варпа, Леонард держит губы плотно сомкнутыми, направляется в ближайший туалет и оставляет там содержимое желудка.  
После чего полощет рот, плещет водой себе в лицо и идёт на мостик узнать, что происходит.

Ситуация не слишком успокаивает, но то, как Джим приказывает ему бросать метафоры, снижает напряжение в груди Леонарда.  
Что бы ни случилось с Джимом, Леонард по-прежнему _Боунз_.  
А капитан Кирк по-прежнему прекрасен в катастрофах.

У Джима давняя привычка хвалить руки Леонарда – в частной обстановке.  
Когда Джим говорит это по открытому каналу, посреди операции, это звучит до ужаса интимно и чуточку грязно.  
Маленькая тайна, понятная только двоим.  
Конечно, когда торпеда едва не убивает Леонарда, это некоторым образом рушит момент.

Когда корабль снова вышибает из варпа, Леонард не успевает добежать до уборной.  
По правде, он едва не заблёвывает мёртвого трибля.  
Хан остаётся невозмутим.

Потом Леонард узнаёт, что Джим с Ханом собираются запрыгнуть на вражеский корабль из космоса, что даже Скотти считает безумием.  
 _Скотти_.  
Насколько Леонард знает, последнее, что нужно Джиму Кирку, – встретиться с существом, столь же уверенным в собственной непобедимости. Два чёртовых безмозглых гения решили себя доконать.  
Последнее, что нужно Леонарду, – идти и наблюдать за этим с мостика, но он не может удержаться.  
Никогда не мог.  
Это всегда самое страшное – Джим в опасности, а Леонард далеко, и ничем не может помочь. Джим в медотсеке, больной или раненый, пусть даже при смерти – это Леонард хотя бы может взять в свои руки. Джим, который пытается поймать вооруженный военный корабль с «помощью» трёхсотлетнего супермена-социопата – это то, что Леонард едва ли может _понять_.  
И пусть Леонард не мастер по торпедам, но, чёрт возьми, какое счастье хоть чем-нибудь заняться.  
Ещё большее облегчение узнать, что Спок наконец-то перестал играть по шаблонам.

А теперь Энтерпрайз падает на Землю. Но к этому моменту желудок Леонарда уже пуст, а кроме того, у него есть пациенты – как один свежие и замороженные. И судя по тому, как корабль качается и крутится, пациентов у него только прибудет.  
Уж конечно; в одну из более-менее стабильных минут, когда корабль держит хоть какую-то гравитацию, ему приносят тяжело раненого лейтенанта из инженерного: её задело обломками, некоторые до сих пор остаются в теле. Она не единственный тяжёлый случай, но ей уж точно хуже всех, и Леонард готовится к операции, но он не сможет оперировать до тех пор, пока корабль не прекратит падение.  
Конечно, если он не прекратит, все они погибнут, но Леонард отказывается об этом думать.  
Джим найдёт выход.

Надежды Леонарда оправдываются спустя пару минут: мощность резко возвращается и корабль вновь благословенно стабилен.  
— Очень вовремя, Джим, — бормочет Леонард, — тут у некоторых есть работа.  
Он хватает первую же сестру и бежит в операционную спасать жизнь лейтенанта.  
Из первой операционной он тут же проходит в другую, и сразу же в третью.  
Лишь после третьей операции он возвращается в основной зал медотсека и вмиг понимает: что-то не так. Все глядят на него – но никто не смотрит в глаза.  
Кто-то рассказывает ему про капитана, и варп-ядро, и радиацию, а потом вносят тело в мешке, и Леонард знает, что совсем не хочет его открывать, но руки действуют на автопилоте, пальцы расстёгивают молнию и отводят чёрную материю от лица.  
От лица Джима.  
 _Но ведь мы же должны были поссориться_ , невпопад думает Леонард. _Оставив всё позади, мы должны были круто повздорить_.  
О том, что никто не живёт сам по себе. О том, что в близких отношениях секс не замена серьёзной беседе. О том, как Пайк был бы горд, узнав, что Джим пошёл против адмирала Маркуса. О том, что временами неплохо бы послушаться Спока, и если Джим вздумает передать остроухому слова Леонарда, то будет неделю спать один.  
О том, что нельзя срываться на собрание, не поцеловав на прощанье.  
Всё это время он глядит Джиму в лицо, как будто ждёт, что сейчас вспыхнет предательская ухмылка, распахнутся невозможно голубые глаза и Джим скажет: «Попался, Боунз? Спорим, ты уже не хочешь ссориться?»  
Но Леонард хочет, ужасно хочет устроить скандал. Он хочет ворчать, угрожать, чертыхаться и ныть, и спросить, почему Джим как кретин старается оставить за собой последнее слово – этот великий, благородный, самоотверженный блядский жест.  
Ему так сильно всего этого хочется, что приходится отвернуться.  
Леонард отворачивается, и перед глазами плывёт, и он может поклясться: мёртвый трибль шевельнулся.  
Постой-ка.  
Леонард моргает ещё и ещё, но трибль по-прежнему шевелится. Он точно жив.  
В нём словно переключается рубильник, отсекая всё лишнее: остаётся только учёный и врач. Со всем прочим он разберётся позднее. А сейчас пора починить Джима.

— Доктор, вы не сможете эффективно работать без быстрого сна.  
Леонард вздрагивает в своём кресле. Он так пристально следил за биоритмами Джима, что не заметил, как вошёл Спок.  
— На тебя надо повесить колокольчик, — ворчит он беззлобно.  
— Вы не спали по крайней мере 52,6 часа, — сообщает коммандер.  
— Бывало и похуже, — отзывается он.  
— У меня нет данных о ваших нормах сна до того, как вы оказались на борту Энтерпрайз.  
— Ай-ай, провалил работу.  
— Если кто и близок к потере баланса или даже сознания на рабочем месте, полагаю, доктор, это вы.  
Леонард едва вздыхает на чересчур буквальную интерпретацию своих слов, лишний раз убеждаясь: ему и правда нужен сон, вот только:  
— Не могу я сейчас спать. Надо следить за Джимом.  
— Вы доложили, что сыворотка оказалась эффективной и что теперь необходимо просто ждать.  
— Я знаю, что я доложил, — бормочет Леонард, — я просто хочу быть уверен, что всё остаётся по-прежнему.  
— Возможно, вы позволите мне проследить за состоянием капитана. Я разбужу вас при любых изменениях.  
— Я не уйду отсюда, — предупреждает Леонард.  
— Как и я, — обещает Спок.  
Леонард кивает и прикрывает глаза.

Три дня спустя, в одиночестве у его постели, Леонард наконец начинает верить, что Джим выберется невредимым.  
Сорвавшись, он всхлипывает.

— Почему ты не позвал меня? — спрашивает он у Спока ещё через трое суток.  
Спок не уточняет, о чём он.  
— Ничего нельзя было сделать, — отвечает он. — До окончания дезактивации его было не спасти, а открыть дверь раньше времени значило поставить под угрозу все те жизни, ради которых Джим пожертвовал собой.  
Спок затихает, а когда Леонард молчит, чуть удивляет его, повторяя:  
— Ничего нельзя было сделать, — и добавляет, — и мне не хотелось видеть ваши страдания.  
Леонард кивает, принимая объяснения Спока, даже зная, где в них изъян:  
— Будь это Ниота, я бы позвал тебя.  
Спок поднимает взгляд, смотрит на Леонарда и наконец понимает:  
— Я не был осведомлён.  
— Мы не афишируем.  
Долгая минута проходит в странном успокаивающем молчании.  
— Вы могли позволить мне убить Хана, — замечает Спок. — Было ещё семьдесят два человека, у кого вы могли бы взять кровь, одного вы уже достали из капсулы.  
— Я видел в действии только кровь Хана, — возражает Леонард, — я бы не стал рисковать.  
Спок тоже кивает, признавая его правоту.  
И Леонард прибавляет:  
— Спасибо всё равно. 

Когда он видит на мониторе крохотные перемены и понимает, что Джим скоро вернётся в сознание, то не колеблясь зовёт Спока. Рядом с Леонардом Спок почти всё время продежурил у его постели, а сам Леонард и Джим побудут вдвоём чуть поздней.  
Леонард расценивает это знаком профессионального роста.  
Стоя над биокроватью, он обхватывает ладонью челюсть Джима и наблюдает за лёгким трепетанием век. Скоро они откроются.  
— Ты молодец, парень, — говорит он.


End file.
